Elder Wisdom
"Elder Wisdom" is the 19th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 65th of the overall series. It debuted on July 23, 2019 on DC Universe. Logline The Outsiders face Lex Luthor's machinations. But Lex (MARK ROLSTON) isn't the only one trying to manipulate them! Synopsis , Garth, Zviad Baazovi and Simon M'Barra at the U.N. Climate Conference.]] In the city of Bwundasa, G. Gordon Godfrey is interviewing Lex Luthor about the U.N. Climate Conference, set to take place later that day. Standing beside Luthor are Garth, Zviad Baazovi and Simon M'Barra. Luthor explains to Godfrey that he chose to have the conference in Bwunda instead of the U.S. because "global warming effects us all". In the nearby hotel, Troia is talking with Wonder Woman, online, inside of her room. Troia is complaining that she has been away for too long and that Cassie and their mother, Hippolyta, both miss her. Wonder Woman explains that she must remain out in space a little while longer. She asks Troia if she needs to get back to the conference, but Troia replies that the talks are this afternoon and she is more than willing to miss another photo op with Lex Luthor. Outside, Beast Boy, as a lizard, is watching over the photo op that Luthor is taking. Suddenly, a dart comes out of nowhere and hits Garth in the neck and he falls unconscious. Inside her hotel room, Troia's head begins to hurt. A costumed figure smashes through the window, knocking her onto the sofa. Wonder Woman hears the commotion and asks Troia if she's okay. The figure approaches Troia, unconscious, when Halo drops the hologram that was concealing herself and Terra. Down on the ground, more costumed figures appear in front of Luthor and the others. One claims that they speak for the Bwundan Independence Front. They accuse Luthor and the U.N. for legitimizing General M'Barra for holding the talks here. Beast Boy appears and calls for everyone to get clear. The B.I.F. agent who spoke fires more darts at him. Beast Boy turns into a bird and flies off. Once they are in hiding, Luthor takes out a phone and asks M'Barra is he has his permission. M'Barra confirms. Kid Flash shows up, dodging the darts and knocks out several B.I.F. agents in the process. El Dorado teleports in, with Wonder Girl. As she charges into battle, El Dorado teleports beside M'Barra and brings him to safety. Wonder Girl catches a B.I.F. agent in her lasso. and Terra fend off an assassination attempt against Troia.]] Inside the hotel, another B.I.F. member is standing outside Troia's room, mentally attacking her. A hotel maid standing behind suddenly transforms into Miss Martian, who begins using her telepathy on the B.I.F. agent. Inside the room, Terra drops a few rocks into her hand and tosses them at the B.I.F. agent that came through the window. The member easily dodges and throws a set of daggers at Terra. Halo protects Terra with a shield and then flashes a bright light, blinding the agent. She picks Troia up off of the couch. Wonder Woman is still screaming from the laptop. Halo assures her that Troia is fine. recklessly jumps into front of Terra and gets her throat slashed.]] The B.I.F. agent recovers from her blindness and prepares to attack again. Terra uses her rocks to hit the agent but the agent defends herself before charging at Terra. Once Troia is out of harms way, Halo jumps in front of Terra letting the B.I.F. agent slash her throat. Using a stone mask, from a wall, Terra knocks the agent to the ground before aiding Halo. Halo heals her throat. Outside, Miss Martian wins her mental battle with the B.I.F. agent, knocking her out. Miss Martian removes woman's helmet and a control chip from the neck. Inside the room, Troia wakes up just as the B.I.F. agent makes another attempt to attack her. Troia dodges and punches the agent, sending her flying. As Terra and Halo also recover, the agent escapes through the window. Wonder Woman calls out for Troia from the laptop again. Troia responds that she is fine but angry. gets caught in an explosion, but he's fine.]] Outside, Garth wakes up in time to see two B.I.F. agents prepare to fire upon him. Beast Boy, as a wolf, attacks one. The other agent fires a dart at Garth only to have it caught by Kid Flash. The dart blows up, sending Kid Flash flying. El Dorado teleports in to catch Kid Flash before he hits the wall. Garth rises and uses the water of a nearby pool to attack another B.I.F. agent. One of their darts fires off towards Godfrey. Flash catches the dart before it hits him. tries to exploit this development to publicly cast aspersions upon the Outsiders.]] Flash rounds up the rest of the remaining B.I.F. agents. He checks on Kid Flash before reporting to the Watchtower that the crisis is averted. Troia descends from the hotel and comments to Flash that she thought the Justice League was barred from Bwunda. Luthor explains that he called in the League after M'Barra gave him permission. A news cameraman got the whole situation on tape. Luthor turns to the camera and explains that the system worked while the Outsiders are the ones who really entered the country illegally. He finishesd by thanking Flash for his heroics. Beast Boy orders the Outsiders to head back to the Bio-Ship. On the way back to the States, Miss Martian is talking with the woman, whom she rescued after their mental battle. The woman introduces herself as Lia Briggs and explains that she couldn't control her actions. Beast Boy talks to the team about how well staged the ambush was and how well prepared that Luthor was to call in the League. The whole thing felt like a set up. Lia confirms that it was definitely a set up. questions Lex Luthor about the results of their staged attack.]] Meanwhile, on a plain heading for an unknown destination, Lady Shiva and Cassandra Savage are recovering from their battles with the Outsiders. Cassandra contacts Luthor on her laptop. She asks Luthor if their plan failed because Troia and Garth survived. Luthor admits that killing them would have been a bonus but the real purpose was to defame the Outsiders. Cassandra argues that the Outsiders captured Lia Briggs and she will explain to them the whole set up. Luthor assures her that there is no proof to confirm, no matter what the Outsiders believe, because nowing and proving are two different things. Wonder Girl escorts Lia into the Meta-Human Youth Center. Halo checks her phone to see several text messages from Brion. Miss Martian approaches Halo explaining that she heard that she attacked without a shield. Halo replies that she could heal. Miss Martian says that she doubts that Halo can recover from getting decapitated. Also, she has noticed that Halo hasn't said a word since her arrest. If she won't talk to her, she suggests talking with Artemis or Helga Jace. But until Halo does talk to someone, Miss Martian says that she is benching her from the Team. has a problem with his son's ventures.]] Eduardo Dorado Sr. pulls Eduardo Jr. aside and explains to him that he saw what happened on the TV. He points out that Kid Flash was injured, and while the Flash may be able to heal fast, Eduardo Jr. can't. He further argues that the Outsiders didn't have to be there, because the League was called in. Eduardo Jr. explains that Luthor called them in to set up the Outsiders to look bad. Eduardo Sr. finds it most unsettling that one of the most powerful men in the world has now made his son a target. He explains that he has spoken with the other parents about this. Furious, Eduardo Jr. stomps off. Halo opens a Boom tube and all of the Outsiders leave. At the Hub, Beast Boy and Terra are playing air hockey with Blue Beetle and Static as Geo-Force, Kid Flash, and El Dorado watch. Wonder Girl comes down asking where Violet and Forager are. Geo-Force explains that Violet if up in her room and Forager went out with Victor Stone. confronts Halo, who has been shunning him for days.]] Halo watches the group from the upstairs balcony when Helga approaches her. She explains to Halo that she and her mentor have still found no cure for her illness. Geo-Force approaches, asking Helga if he can speak to Halo alone. Once she leaves, Geo-Force asks Halo why she has been so distant lately. Halo thinks back to when Gabrielle was bribed by Henchy; Helga first telling her that she is dying; and her kiss with Harper Row. Halo suggests to Geo-Force that maybe she is just not a great girlfriend. As Halo walks away, Helga approaches Geo-Force, saying that first loves are very sweet but they rarely last. finds a cry out for help online.]] At that moment, Eduardo Sr. walks in with Helena Sandsmark and Jay Garrick. Eduardo Sr. states that they need to talk to the Outsiders. But at that moment Beast Boy finds a post from a girl asking for help on social media. She has posted a photo of a MONQI belonging to Professor Ivo. Beast Boy says that she lives in Dublin, Ireland, and calls the Outsiders to get ready. Jay objects, saying that they need to stay and talk this thing out. Beast Boy points out that he and Static and Beetle are all legal adults now. Eduardo Sr. retorts that El Dorado, Wonder Girl, and Kid Flash are not and therefore do not have their permission to go. Beast Boy agrees. Geo-Force chooses to stay behind as Beast Boy, Beetle, and Static leave through the Zeta-Tube. that his daughter, Moira, has been kidnapped.]] Beast Boy knocks on the door of a Match Electronics Store, explaining to Beetle and Static that the information he gathered said that the girl lives upstairs. Matthew Malone comes to the door and is flabbergasted to see the three of them. He explains to them that his daughter was kidnapped. He tried to call the police, but when he told them that robotic monkeys they didn't believe him. Beast Boy assures him that they will find his daughter. Back at the Hub, Helena is complaining about the showboating that the Outsiders are doing. Eduardo Jr. argues that they are not doing this for themselves. The teens at the Meta-Human Center needs role models. Eduardo Sr. asks how they can set a good example by putting themselves in danger. Upstairs, Geo-Force grows impatient and storms into Halo's room and begs her to talk to him. Finally, Halo decides to tell Geo-Force that she kissed Harper. He forgives her and asks her if they can now get past all this. Halo is silent. try to work things out with their parents.]] Downstairs, Wonder Girl complains why her mother is suddenly against her being a hero. Helena explains that it was different when it was a covert team, but now her own daughter is in the cross-hairs of all of Wonder Woman's enemies, if not all the League's. Jay states that it feels like the Outsiders have never been to the Watchtower's grotto, explaining that the heroes inside of that room were all kids, like them, who never got to live a full life. He says that he doesn't want what happened to Wally West to happen to any of them. Upstairs, Terra is listening in on their conversation when Halo asks her to join her and Geo-Force in her room. There's something that the both of them need to hear. , Blue Beetle, and Static find Moira in Professor Ivo's clutches.]] At a factory, in Dublin, Beast Boy, Beetle, and Static enter to find a room full of Lex Luthor's Spider Bots. A group of MONQIs drop from the ceiling. Ivo reveals himself with the little girl in his grasp. Ivo orders his MONQIs to attack. At the Hub, Violet finally explains to Geo-Force and Terra that her past form, Gabrielle, took a bribe from Henchy in order to turn of the Markovian Palace's security system and allow Baron Bedlam's assassin inside to kill their parents. Geo-Force storms out and Tara, her heart pounding, leaves too. Outside, she takes a few moments to get her bearings before sending a text to Deathstroke: "Good news: outsiders parents grounding them". Downstairs, Jay tries to explain that this life is too dangerous and the League should have never agreed to the idea of the Outsiders. Finally, Kid Flash comes forward and explains to Jay that his fear isn't about the Outsiders—it's about Joan. He explains that Jay really feels lost and alone, but he promises Jay that he's not going anywhere. But there are several meta-humans out there that actually are lost and alone and someone needs to be there for those kids. , Blue Beetle, and Static fight Ivo's MONQIs.]] In Dublin, Static shocks a group of MONQIs. At the Hub, Wonder Girl admits to Helena that the Outsiders do have targets on their backs, but it's nothing new. Meta-humans feel like they're in the cross-hairs all the time. The Outsiders need to empower them. Meanwhile, in Dublin, Beetle watches as the little girl hits Ivo over the head. Ivo turns out to be a robot. , Blue Beetle, and Static reunite Moira with her father.]] El Dorado explains to Eduardo Sr. they family is everything to him, but there are meta-humans out there who don't have a families or are being torn from them. In Dublin, Beast Boy carries the little girl out of the factory with Beetle and Static in tow. They return the girl to her father. Back at the Hub, Eduardo Sr. finally gives in. He and El Dorado smile at each other. A video of Beast Boy, Static, and Beetle exiting the factory, in Dublin, goes viral. Beast Boy warns the videographer that the MONQIs in the factory are about to blow, which it does. G. Gordon Godfrey and Lex Luthor are watching the video on Godfrey's show. Godfrey asks from Luthor's thoughts. Luthor admits that he's happy that the girl was rescued but the local authorities could have handled it. He calls the Outsider's actions "irresponsible" and goes on to say that he witnessed, first hand, Kid Flash nearly get killed in Bwunda and that it's appalling that the League still allows them to operate. He claims that he knows for a fact that the parents and guardians of the Outsiders are not on board with their antics and suggests that the governments of the world organize a new hero registration to keep these heroes in line. gives Lex Luthor and unexpected and loud wake up call.]] Godfrey, unexpectedly, calls Luthor's statement "inaccurate". To prove his point, he shows Luthor new social media posts of the Outsider's parents being on board with their children 100%. He even shows a video of Jay Garrick with Flash and Kid Flash saying "We Are All Outsiders!". He also points out that Jay Garrick watches his show, due to a recent post criticizing Luthor's comments. A series of videos flow onto the screen of several people shouting "We Are All Outsiders!" scolds Lex Luthor for allowing a personal vendetta cloud his judgement.]] Backstage, after the show, Luthor scolds Godfrey for not sticking to the script. Godfrey lectures Luthor by telling him that he needs to wake up because his approach allowed a personal vendetta to cloud his judgement. Godfrey explains that he knows that Ivo's factory in Ireland belonged to LexCorp and that Luthor lost a fortune in Spider Bots as a result. He ends by informing Luthor that his attacks on the Outsiders only increased their popularity. Reading Godfrey's hidden message in his words, Luthor decides not to attack but embrace the Outsiders instead. look good in the public eye.]] Batman's team is busy admiring a still image of Luthor's annoyed face during his interview with Godfrey. A hologram of Wonder Woman is impressed that they were able to get such an expression from Luthor and asks how it was achieved. Batman explains the Oracle found Luthor's factory in Ireland. So the team devised a plan. Oracle was the one that posted the image of the MONQI on the Outsiders' feed while Batman and Miss Martian posed as the father and kidnapped daughter. Robin salvaged the MONQIs and the Ivo robot from the real Ivo's last base. writes a note.]] Batman admits that Luthor will know that it was a set up, but knowing and proving are two different things. Plus, the support for the Outsiders is stronger than ever. Wonder Woman is appalled by this. Batman defends his teams by explaining that this is war. Wonder Woman asks which side they are on. They have all gone beyond lying to their friends and allies. Now they're even staging false events and creating fake news just to make their opponents look bad. Wonder Woman begs them all to see that this is crossing a very dangerous line. The team, including Batman, all remain silent. At the Hub, Violet is sitting at her desk. She begins writing on a note pad. Title The title refers to the wisdom of the elders vis-a-vis the youthful Outsiders. On the surface, Wonder Girl's mother, El Dorado's father, and Jay Garrick, Kid Flash's guardian. On another level, Lex Luthor's propaganda against the Outsiders, where he paints the Outsiders as rash. On yet another level, it refers to Batman's counter-propaganda against Luthor. And finally, Luthor receives a harsh lesson from G. Gordon Godfrey. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Geo-Force |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Halo |- | colspan="2" | Cassandra Savage |- | colspan="2" | Wendy Jones |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2" | Eduardo Dorado Sr. |- | colspan="2" | Matthew Malone/Batman |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Troia |- | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | Lia Briggs | |- | class="VA" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian/Moira Malone |- | class="VA" | Geoff Pierson | colspan="2" | Jay Garrick/Flash |- | class="VA" | Maggie Q | colspan="2" | Wonder Woman |- | class="VA" | Freddy Rodriguez | colspan="2" | El Dorado |- | class="VA" | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | James Arnold Taylor | colspan="2" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | colspan="2" | Flash |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Mae Whitman | colspan="2" | Wonder Girl |- | Helena Sandsmark | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Aquaman |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Forager |- | colspan="3" | Gaby Gabrielli |- | colspan="3" | Garth |- | colspan="3" | Lady Shiva |- | colspan="3" | MONQIs |- | colspan="3" | Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Oracle |- | colspan="3" | Pete Danbury |- | colspan="3" | Professor Ivo (android) |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="2" | Simon M'Barra | |- | colspan="2" | Spider Bots | |- | colspan="3" | Static |- | colspan="3" | Terra |- | colspan="3" | Victor Stone |- | colspan="3" | Zviad Baazovi |- Continuity * Miss Martian mentions Violet's arrest in the previous episode. * Following Helga Jace's revelation in the previous episode, Jace informs Halo that she and her mentor still haven't found a cure for her genetic deterioration. * El Dorado mentions his father working at the Erdel Initiative on STAR Labs back in season two. * Halo tells Brion that she was kissed by Harper Row in the previous episode. * Jay Garrick mentions Wally West's hologram in the grotto, which was seen in "Endgame". * Helena Sandsmark and Lex Luthor's Spider Bots were prominently featured in the tie-in video game Young Justice: Legacy. * Violet finally confesses to Brion and Tara that she recalled Gabrielle taking a bribe from Bedlam's men to open the door to the meta-assassin that murdered their parents in "Princes All", something she found out in "Leverage" and has been withholding ever since. * Kid Flash mentions the death of Joan Garrick, which occurred at some point between "First Impression" and "Early Warning". * Halo has a framed picture of herself, Brion, Forager and Victor taken during Halloween night in "True Heroes". Trivia * Number 16: ** Troia was staying in room 1616. ** One of Brion's text messages to Violet has a "16 hours ago" time stamp. ** Moira Malone's social media handle is "@LittleMatchGirl'16'". * End credits shot: The Bio-Ship in camouflage mode parked outside the Hub. Goofs * Wonder Girl says she's been a member of the Team for two years. However, she was already a member on December 1, 2015, so that makes at least three years. Cultural references * Batman impersonates a man named "Matthew Malone". Matches Malone is an often-used underworld persona he employs to gather information, based on a crook who had an uncanny resemblance to him. The name "Matthew Malone" was used as a spur of the moment alias by Batman in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Chill of the Night" when confronted with his parents. * Moira Malone's social media handle "@LittleMatchGirl16" alludes to both her "father"'s alias in the comics—Matches Malone—and the Danish short story by Hans Christian Andersen "The Little Match Girl". * Lex Luthor's reference to the blacklist is a reference to the Joint Congressional Un-American Activity Committee led by Senator O'Fallon, the DC Comics analog of the House Un-American Activities Committee. It caused the Justice Society to disband in 1951 after they refused to make their identities public, hence Jay Garrick's dislike for the idea. Questions Answered questions * What did Halo write down (Answer)? Unanswered questions * Why did Terra panic after learning that Gabrielle Daou allowed Baron Bedlam's assassin to enter the palace and kill her parents? Quotes External links * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Paul Giacoppo Category:Season three episodes